


Questioning Beliefs

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Friendship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: Camber doubts the true nature of "friendship."





	Questioning Beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble. This week's prompt was "questioning beliefs."

_“…While I may not always prove worthy… of your friendship… I will always value it.”_

Now Camber knew why she had seen tears in Morrigan’s eyes, and had heard a quiver in her voice, so many months ago.

She believed Morrigan was her friend, and now she was asking the impossible—to lie with Alistair, conceive a child, and to never be followed.

 _Was_ her friend.

Camber should have seen this coming, and she kicked herself for not picking up on the signs before. She was a tool—a tool for Morrigan’s own personal gain. Had their friendship been genuine?


End file.
